Bowser's Rampage
by JJ11223344
Summary: A short follow-up to 'Return of Bleck.' Bowser wants revenge against Mario for always beating him.


Bowser's Rampage

King Bowser sat angrily on his throne. He was surrounded by plates of meat and candles. He took a vicious bite of a chicken leg and growled a little bit. Every single attempt he made to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom had failed. It didn't help that Count Bleck destroyed his castle and possessed so many of his army. He was weak, and the land that he conquered was slowly being reclaimed. The huge door or his thrown opened and a turtle walked in standing upright. He slowly approached his master.

"This better be good, hammer bro." Bowser growled.

"I'm afraid not..." He said quietly. "I'm afraid that the seaside has been seized by the Mushroom Kingdom"

"Damn it!" bowser yelled at the top of his lungs. He threw his plate hard to the ground and it shattered. The poor hammer brother was terrified.

"It's those Mario brothers.." he said quietly. "There's just something about them"

"But, you helped them defeat Count Bleck." said the hammer brother.

"I had no choice," Bowser said. "I couldn't have done it alone"

"You could have betrayed them"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bowser yelled. Again, the hammer brother cringed.

"We're going to invade the Mushroom Kingdom. Carry out my orders"

"But, we are weakened from Count"

"JUST DO IT!" Bowser interrupted.

"Yes, master. I'll see to it right away." Hammer brother said and ran out, a bit frightened.

The speaker around the newly built castle came on, and a voice shouted "Attention, all available troops, please report to the weapon depot! King Bowser has issued an invasion on the Mushroom Kingdom. I repeat, all available troops, report to the weapon depot immediately!

All of the goombas, koopas and hammer brothers went to a building, with a sign printed on the door. _Warning, Authorized personal only_. The inside was filled with hammers and cannons, and other military supplies.

The troops stocked up, and one of them opened up a door, filled not with bombs, or hammers, but a few green pipes. All of the troops knew which pipe to go through. As the last of the troops jumped through, a white ship with a newly painted face and a green propeller on the bottom flew overhead. Bowser sat in it looking down and he grunted, and then laughed a little bit.

_The Desert_

Brandon and Jamal were two kids in the Mushroom Kingdom who loved mischief. They constantly ditched school and walked down to the desert where they probably wouldn't get caught. However, it was fortunate that they were there on that day.

They heard the footsteps of Bowser's troops, thinking that someone had found them, and they hid behind an old statue. But when Jamal decided to see if they were gone, he didn't see a mushroom citizen looking around, but he saw a whole troop of turtles with hammers in their hands and mushrooms with murder in their eyes. Jamal was horrified.

"Brandon!" Jamal whispered. "Don't say a word, but look!"

Brandon looked at the army and saw one hammer brother look in his direction. He quickly retreated behind the statue.

"My god, they're invading the kingdom!" Brandon whispered.

"We need to let the princess know about this. We're dealing with a terrorist attack!" Jamal whispered back.

Fortunately, the mushroom kids knew a pipe that would lead them into town without the troops discovering them.

The boys ran through the streets of the city. They had quite a way to go, because the castle was out of the way of the capitol city. They ran as fast as they could over the streets, hoping that nobody would ask them why they weren't in school. They sprinted through the trees and plains that surrounded the city, and eventually came to a clearing, which held the castle in the middle. The kids ran over the bridge, but were held up by the guards at the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the guard said. "Where do you kids think you're going?"

"The Kingdom," Jamal said, taking a deep breath, "Is under attack"

"The Desert is filled with troops!" Brandon added.

"You kids better not be lying." The guard warned.

"We're not!" Jamal said. "I swear!"

Princess Peach stood in the top room of the castle, looking out the window at the blue sky and green grass. Everything was plain that day. That is, until she was informed about what was going on. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said. The door opened. It was Toad. "What's going on, Toad?"

"Princess, the guard just informed me that two kids saw some of Bowser's troops in the desert"

"Dear God!" she said. "You don't think"

"I'm afraid so." Toad said. "The Mushroom Kingdom could be in danger"

"Okay," Peach said, trying to stay calm. "Get some backup in the Desert. I need to contact the Mario Brothers."

"Yes ma'am." Toad said and closed the door.

Mario was warming up some leftover pizza in the microwave as he heard his phone ring.

"It's-a me, Mario..." he said as he picked up the phone.

"Mario, it's Peach. Listen, some kids were playing in the desert, and they saw Bowser's troops coming in. This might be a serious threat!"

"Good lord!" Mario said. "And so soon after the attack from Bleck"

"I know." Peach said. "I've sent some reinforcements, but I was hoping that you'd help them"

"Say no more," Mario said. "Make sure you're protected, though. The castle could be a target"

"Thank you, Mario"

"Who was that?" Luigi asked as Mario hung up.

"The princess."

"What for?"

"Luigi, some kids spotted Bowser's troops in the Desert. We need to go investigate.

"Dear lord..."

The Desert swarming. There were tons of mushroom guards, and Maro and Luigi in the middle, but no koopas in sight. Mario took out his cell phone and dialed the number of the castle.

"Hello?" Peach said on the other end.

"Peach, we're at the desert," he said, "But Bowser's troop isn't"

"What are you saying?" she said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mario said. "Those kids were lying. It's a hoax"

"Why would they do that?"

"They're kids, Peach. They just don't understand... Hold on. They found something"

"What is it?

"Some sort of pipe. I'll call you back."

They did indeed find a pipe, one that's never been seen before. This one was red, instead of green, like most of them.

"I think we should go first." Mario said. Mario and Luigi jumped into a pipe, followed by the rest of the mushroom guys.

They found themselves in an underground cave, and at the end of it, there was the whole army that the kids were talking about.

"Shhhh!" Mario said. "They can't see us." One mushroom folk tossed a fire flower to Mario and Luigi, which they immediately activated. But as soon as they were ready for their surprise attack, Mario's cell phone rang, and all the troops looked over. Mario threw his cell phone and it broke, but the damage was done.

"Uhh..." Mario said, "Sorry"

"Kill them!" one hammer brother said. Half of the troop charged toward the Marios and half went through the exit. The hardest thing to do was dodge the hammers, which the hammer brothers rapidly threw. Mario fired some fireballs and took out some enemies, and kicked the leftovers into other enemies to take them out as well.

"No use! Retreat!" They said. Mario followed them through the pipe, which let out at a city street. Mario stood in awe as the troops were raiding every building and then throwing bob-bombs into them. Then he realized their target.

"They're going toward the castle!" Mario yelled. He was going to follow them, but something attacked Mario from the sky. It was Bowser, who jumped from his clown grabbed Mario by the neck and said "I'm finally gonna get my revenge against you, Mario. The Mushroom Kingdom will fall at last!" He threw Mario into the copter and flew away.

"You're wrong." Mario said. "You will lose, just like always"

Once they got to the castle, Bowser threw Mario out and he landed harshly on the brick balcony. Bowser jumped out and landed right next to him and knocked him back to the floor as he tried to get back up.

"Hahahahaha!" he laughed at Mario.

"What do you want from me?" Mario asked angrily.

"I want my revenge." Bowser said. "And I'm gonna get it this time." Bowser hit Mario square in the face.

"Oww! You messed up my stache." Mario said trying to straighten his moustache. Bowser hit him again, and again and again. As he tried for another one, Mario blocked and returned it straight To Bowser's face.

"That's it, you're done for!" Bowser yelled. He took an inhale, and then blew out flames, which barely missed Mario.

Mario punched him to the ground, and then grabbed him by the tail, flipped him over, and smashed him down through the ground. They landed in a room full of magma. Bowser tried a few failed attempts to get Mario but he missed them all.

"Evil doesn't deserve vengeance!" Mario said, and then punched Bowser one final time, causing him to fall into the lava.

Mario walked outside Bowser's castle and made his way back to Peach's castle. He needed to make sure the invasion was being held off.

Mario was glad to see that all that was left of the army were empty shells and mush from mushrooms. The ground was littered with hammers. He opened the door to the castle and saw Luigi, Peach, and Toad.

"Mama-mia, Mario!" Luigi said. You had us scared to death!"

"Bowser is taken care of." Mario said. "I'm glad to see that you've held off the invasion."

Just as Mario said that, the doors flew off their hinges, and a charred Bowser came in.

"Evil WILL get vengeance!" Bowser yelled. Luigi tried for a punch, but bowser sent him flying across the room. Toad tried to head-butt him, but Bowser pushed him out the door. Bowser charged at Mario, but Mario jumped over him, and he ran into the stairs and crushed them. Mario wasn't expecting the next thing. A cannonball shot through the door and knocked Bowser through the wall.

He looked back and saw toad arming the cannon. Bowser got back up and charged out of the room, but Luigi got back up and kicked Bowser in the head, but he just kept getting back up. Peach went into a room and came out with a golden star.

"Mario, catch!" she said. As soon as he touched the star, he was glowing and invincible. He charged at Bowser, knocked him into his own troop, kept running, and eventually stopped at the water, but Bowser flew into the sea. Bowser's rampage was burned out. He was far too weak to keep on fighting, so he didn't bother to get back out just then. Things cooled down. Everyone came out, and Mario and Peach stood face to face.

"That Bowser just doesn't know when to quit." Mario said.

"Come on, Mario, let's go home." she said.

The End


End file.
